mattsresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Selling
Revenue models. Planning and implementing an actual sales process: online and in real life. Resources * Overcoming clients' cost objections: 12 ways (Carol Tice at Make a Living Writing) Writing Rate Calculators * Editorial Freelancers Association Fundamentals * Chris Brogan (The Owner's Path) via newsletter, 13 July 2014: stop selling, start solving! The Project Management Triangle * Good '- '''Fast '- 'Cheap '- You can have 2 out of the 3 (see also: Wikipedia) ** If a client wants it good and fast, it won’t be cheap. ** If they want it fast and cheap, it won’t be top quality. ** If they want it good and cheap, it cannot happen fast. Revenue Streams / Sales Models Youtube: here and here Revenue Models '''Asset Sale Ownership. Right to a physical product - cars, products, hardware... Usage Fee Cell phone companies, FedEx Subscription Fee Not per use, but flat rate. Netflix, Salesforce.com, camera gear, car rentals Licensing e.g. Software. You don't own a copy, but license it to use on your hardware Intermediation Fee Business brings 2 parties together for transactions - e.g. AirBnB, Etsy, Cafepress, real estate brokers Advertising Fee paid by brands and companies to get in front of potential customers, e.g. on Google Pricing Tactics * Inside revenue streams, we may have PRICING TACTICS * FIXED: ** Cost + Markup: you decide what to sell product/service for: production cost + markup (profit) ** Value pricing: price on customer segments, or features they need ** Volume pricing: encourage high volume purchases, product becomes cheaper if buying more * DYNAMIC: prices move! e.g. negotiation ** Yield management: airlines. Seats get cheaper shortly before plane takes off, based on experience, time etc. ** Real-time markets: stock market, eBay * FIXED/DYNAMIC: how to know which one to use? Talk to and understand audience. Salesperson's Philosophy E-Mail by Paul Jarvis, Feb 22, 2015 "Like any relationship, the awkwardness seller any buyer can be avoided with two of the most important qualities: honesty and respect."' * Stand behind what you make 100% * Making money is okay (naysayers can always walk away) * Design for the audience * Want your audience to do well * Value critical thought and discussion ** But not complaining, berating, putting down * Listen, take note, make what the audience wants Getting Testimonials Article by M.J. Plebon on LinkedIn * Ask happy customers for testimonials and reviews * To post in which '''venues? Identify the ones that have high credibility in your market ** B2B: LinkedIn ** B2C: Yelp and similar directories / Facebook, G+ * Offer tools to make testimonial writing simple and fast ** Step by step instructions to find my profile ** Direct links to your online presence ** Guidelines: examples of other reviews for inspiration ** How did they feel when using product/service? ** What was pleasantly unique/unexpected to them? * It's like farming: plant seeds, be persistent, patient Give for Free or Sell? * Write about small, quick wins: techniques that are fast to implement and generate benefit! Best: from my own experience. * Pat Flynn: give away content that shows people exactly what to do to solve their problems! ** Offers value (ppl can start on their own) ** Shows why paying for the service is a good idea Article on Copyblogger * Free content: ** Attracts target audience ** Encourages sharing of my ideas ** Establishes peer connections ** Informs audience of my value: *** What problem do I solve? *** What can I help achieve? ** Shows proof and results (e.g. case studies) ** "Free taste" ** Tells my story ** Can be used to reward prospects for attention * Don't make it too complete * Don't explain too much "how" - rather: "what", "why" ** Only reveal first few steps * Limited support * No free access to me * Low barrier to entry * Don't cover advanced contents * Should be easy (no hard work for reader) * Paid content: when to hold back and charge ** People want the info for its value *** Could provide transformation *** Make a great deal of money *** Save time *** Make recipient more popular ** Info is difficult to acquire * People pay for trust, exclusivity, quality, better technology, experiences ** Higher perceived value Sales Advice * Provide a regular and premium option instead of yes-no! (Copyblogger, Jul 7, 2015) * Give all the emotional reasons why anybody should stay with my product * Can I explain this to a third grader so they'll immediately understand? * Set up a sales process that exudes quality at every step! * Talk about what you notice they’re doing and how you can help ** Study target and shape pitch for them (in their writing style) * Pitch them sth. that’s missing from their site ** e.g. read their mission statement and find what topic needs more coverage * Show my research: case studies, abandoned blogs Generating Excitement * Use time constraints / make product time-sensitive! * Pam Wilson (BIG Brand System) in her newsletter from Nov 1, 2014: ** Talk about product/service months in advance ** Offer pre-order with reduced price ** Offer limited-time "early-bird" access to loyal clients ** Implement low "early-adopter" price (lasts for a week) From Blog to Sale * Here's how it works together: *# Outposts meet readers, leads, customers where they are *#* Google+: tech, hobby *#* Twitter: general interest *#* Tumblr, Pinterest: creative niches (photography, design) *#* LinkedIn: B2B professionals *#* Facebook: everything *#* Conversation starts here before blog post is released *# Concierge/content landing pages: lead to best content *# Lead magnets turn readers into subscribers *# Conversation shifts to inbox w/ long-term e-mail campaign for continued attention and targeted offers *# Optimized confirmation pages: user takes "one more action" *# Webinars and Google Hangouts deepen communication & rapport Sales Process Real Life * Establish credibility and trust before selling *# Become acquainted at first meeting *#* "What caught your interest to meet with me?" *# Discuss all associated problems *#* "Have you thought about...?" *# Ask more questions: e.g. re. preferred solutions *# Establish time and money value *#* How much time and money can you save the client? *# Offer them to take the next step *#* "When would you like to start?" Online * 1. Pre-sales ** Consider questions, objections: what will stop them from buying? *** Anticipate their process of talking themselves out of buying! *** Examples: timing, won't work, no trust, won't use, distance, learning curve, no time ** Present offer crystal clear and complete *** Confused people don't buy *** Why is this offer perfect for the client? *** What will they gain? *** What are the exact features? *** What are they missing out on? *** How has this helped others? *** How is there no risk? ** Guarantee *** Will I waste my money? Will this work? Is there a catch? Will I feel like a fool for buying? *** Extend the guarantee beyond what others offer ** Testimonials: 'they lend credibility * Highlight true benefits! Crucial: "'what's in it for me?" ** List my features, why I include them, how they connect with customer's desires, get to the root of the emotional benefit ** First: create emotional desire ** Then: back up with logic and data * 2. My Product or Service ** Customer in mind! Keep them engaged and trusting *** Tailor product to their needs *** Listen to their feedback *** Adapt to requests ** Set up customer service system before launch! *** Personal or Team *** Build FAQ *** Social Media? ** Make it easy to use! *** How can I "wow" them at first glance? *** Brainstorm about confusing aspects, listen to feedback *** Provide guides, manuals, FAQs ** Deliver '''what I promise and '''beyond *** Surprise bonus *** Additional service * 3. Post-Sale ** Follow-up system: nurture the relationship *** Are they implementing my product? *** Do they need support? *** Are they happy? (ask for testimonial if they are) ** Offer related products that help the customer move forward Call-to-Action Button * Article on Copyblogger ** Introduce contrast, e.g. by making a button in a colour that stands out ** Add a little extra line below the button ("you can always get the paid plan later") ** Simple CTA: fewer choices! People will feel happier because there were less alternatives ** Make buttons look like buttons: set apart from other elements *** A 3D effect *** A contrasting, non-grey color *** Feedback on hover (e.g., different color) *** Whitespace around it *** An arrow pointing to it with instructional copy * Button copy: first person! (imagine "I want to ~" in front of term) ** Ex.: "find out more", "learn the truth" ** Make sure people actually do want it * Click triggers: e.g. testimonials, star ratings, security messaging * Best practices are... ** Increasing the size of the primary button ** Using a higher-contrast color for the primary button ** Greying out or visually ‘cooling’ secondary calls to action (e.g., "Update cart") ** Moving the position of the primary button above the fold ** Removing competing calls to action, like email opt-ins ** Removing the global navigation ** Adding influential testimonials ** Adding risk-reducing messaging near the button (e.g., "Next, you’ll review your order") ** Offering multiple payment options, including adding PayPal Online Checkout * Article on Copyblogger * Remove checkout obstacles * If account creation is necessary: "Continue" button instead of "Register" (suggests less engagement, commitment) * Print prices in small fonts * No Dollar signs (instead: e.g. CAD, USD) (psychological effect) * Free shipping (or free shipping above high double-digit price) * Personalize once you have people's data (e.g. "Thanks Matt!") * Slim sign-up forms! No unnecessary shit ("company name") ** Pre-populate as many fields as possible! ** Tick-box for identical shipping & billing ** Coupon code fields only for those who qualify ** Validate right after field is filled (e.g. checkmark if it's ok) * Credit card form: tie into image of card! * Few buttons with clearly understandable labels * Assure customers all the way to paying: money-back, security * Keep showing what they're getting (solution, value) Pricing * Copyblogger : higher price sparks curiosity ** Create comparison: between your own products (cheap version vs. top-of-the-line) * Charge according to the project management triangle! (aka "quality triangle") ** "Your emergency is my opportunity" __FORCETOC__